Gallifrey
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: REMOVED AND REVAMPED! When The Doctor and Martha are travelling in the Time Vortex, an impossible person shows up. INCOMPLETE! Please re read chapter 1, fixed it again. This story was written before series 4 came out.


_**I decided to revamp this story, and have Gallifrey as something different because I didn't have anywhere to go when she was the sub conscious of The Doctor's planet, now this story has a plot to it. This chapter's exactly the same as the original, just Gallifrey has been changed. Hope you like it.**_

Gallifrey.

Prologue.

It all started with a huge war...the Time War. The Time War was a war against the Time Lords and the Daleks; aliens with all their emotions removed except hate. They look like giant pepper pots with a whisk on the left side and a plunger on the right. The whisk, in actual fact, is a laser which melts the insides of whomever they've shot at, and the plunger is a sucker which can also kill, but is used as well for gathering information. But unfortunately neither races won this huge war. The Time Lords' planet, Gallifrey, was destroyed along with the Lords of Time and the Daleks. Only one was known to survive. His name: The Doctor.

The Doctor was a Time Lord, but he was different than the others. For instance, he was half human on his mother's side. Yes, the Time Lords were aliens, but they looked like normal humans, except they had two hearts instead of one, and they can also regenerate in life threatening situations.

But I'm wandering away from the story, my apologies. The Doctor also didn't really like to follow rules. Plus he always had a soft spot for Earth and the Human Race. I think that has something to do with his being half human. _**(A/N: I have no idea if this is actually true, I read it on the Internet somewhere.)**_

But listen to me; I'm talking as though The Doctor is dead! I can assure you, he is not dead. He is alive and well.

The story I am about to tell you happened three years ago. When The Doctor was travelling in his spaceship called the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, with his latest companion Martha Jones.

And who am I? I'm just the story teller. You'll find out as you read on just who I am. Or should I say _what _I am.

)( )( )( _**(A/N: This is supposed to go from past tense to present tense.)**_

Martha and The Doctor are floating about in the Time Vortex, The Doctor tinkering with the TARDIS as usual and Martha pouring through some magazine she happened to pick up on one of their travels, when the TARDIS gives a huge lurch and is filled with a bright golden glow.

The Doctor climbs up from under the grating and looks confused for a minute. Martha looks at him questioningly.

"Uh, what was that? Was that normal?" She asks, her voice quivering slightly.

"No it was not. I have no idea what that was." The Doctor replies, looking round at the human.

A groan comes from the far end of the console and both Martha and The Doctor cautiously walk round to see who's there.

A young girl lies naked on the grated floor, lying in the foetal position. She has fair skin and long waist length ginger hair. She groans again, before lifting her head.

The two travellers see that the girl has red eyes, eyes that look older than the girl herself, who seems to be in her late teens. The strangest thing about this girl is she has silver leaves growing up her arms, from tip of middle finger to elbow. These leaves are also growing from the tip of her feet to her knees; they are also in her hair like a crown.

The Doctor rushes over to her, takes off his trench coat and wraps it around the newcomer. She sits up and looks around confused.

She lifts up her left arm and examines it, running her fingers over the silver leaves. Shock is evident on her face. She looks all round herself and seems like she's about to have a heart attack.

"What...?" She says, still looking at her knees.

"Hello. Who are you, and how did you get on board my ship?" The Doctor asks, slightly unnerved by the shock on the girl's face because of her body.

"I...Um...I" The girl stops looking at herself and looks up into Martha's chocolate brown eyes, before looking into The Doctor's equally dark eyes.

"Are you alright?" Martha asks, rubbing the girl's shoulder, conveniently avoiding touching the leaves herself.

"I...don't know." The girl replies, looking back at her arms again. "I think so."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asks, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"My...name?" She frowns slightly as if trying to remember. "Why am I here?"

"I was just asking you the same thing." The Doctor asks, convinced that the girl is three fries short of a Happy Meal.

"I...was called." She replies, getting up and wobbling on her feet, and trying not to trip over the hem of The Doctor's trench coat.

Both Martha and The Doctor grab the girl and steady her. She gratefully holds onto both of them, and then walks a few steps.

"Sorry? Called?" Martha asks one arm around the younger girl's waist. The younger girl looks up and nods.

"What's your name?" The Doctor prompts, getting slightly annoyed now. The girl looks at The Doctor more closely, before answering.

"My name is Gallifrey." The girl replies, grabbing onto Martha because The Doctor lets go suddenly. He's panting as though he's run a race.

"You're my planet's..._Goddess_?" He asks before sinking onto the floor himself.

"Yes, and you are my son, the last of the Time Lords." The girl replies, sitting down next to The Doctor, who is in complete shock.

_**I think Gallifrey does better as a Goddess than a sub conscious. Having her as a Goddess has been floating around for a while in my head. Seeing as I didn't know how to write another chapter with her as the sub conscious of a planet. Please review and let me know what you think? **_


End file.
